Doctor vs Nurse (Unknowingly to Nurse and Patient)
by gleeklover527
Summary: Follow-up to 'Love Is The Only Medicine An Injured Jane Needs' but you don't have to read it. Jane gets a nurse after she comes home from the hospital. Jane loves that she has a friend but Maura isn't exactly a fan of the too friendly, beautiful blonde her girlfriend likes so much.


A/N: I have been inspired to write a follow-up to the story "Love is the Only Medicine An Injured Jane Needs". You don't have to read that to follow along with this one though. Just imagine Brooke D'Orsay as the nurse in this. If you don't know who that is Google it, it's worth a Google (Oh Marty Huggins and The Campaign). Let me know what you think if you don't mind because I'm not 100% sure if I like it. Thanks for reading!

"Why can't I go back to work yet?"

"Jane you already know the answer to that question." Maura replied as she walked toward the kitchen to get her cup of coffee to go.

"That doesn't mean I have to like whatever you say."

"Are you pouting?"

"No." Jane crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in protest causing her girlfriend to giggle. Making her way over to the brunette she lightly kissed her lip.

"Yes you are. But I'll try to be home early tonight."

"Will you let me order really greasy food for dinner?"

"Yes." Jane celebrated with a fist pump, "On one condition."

"There's always a condition with you Doc."

"You have to behave yourself with your nurse today."

"I always behave myself."

Maura shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm serious Jane. She comes highly recommended. We spoke on the phone and she seemed like she knew what she was talking about."

"She's probably some hybrid conversation between you and Ma that'll make me want to lose my mind."

"Jane, please? Just do this for me. I have to go back to work because of Dr. Pike being so incompetent and I already feel guilty enough about…"A hand went over her mouth to silence her.

"I'll behave and do whatever the nurse says." Lowering her hand she offered the doctor a slight smile.

"Thank you."

"You head out to work and I'll see you tonight."

"Alright." Leaning up Maura gave her girlfriend a soft kiss, "You'll call me if you need me though? If this nurse isn't taking good enough care of you?"

"I promise. Be careful." Giving Maura her own kiss Jane smiled at the slightly dazed look on the Medical Examiner's face, "Love you babe."

"Love you too Jay."

RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI

Jane stood up from her spot on the couch at the sound of the doorbell. The new nurse was right on time. Of course she was; Maura wasn't going to hire someone that was unprofessional. Opening the door Jane was impressed. This wasn't some cranky looking old lady. She looked well….normal. Blue jeans and a t-shirt? Yeah she could see this girl might be okay.

"I'm guessing you're Jane Rizzoli."

"And I'm guessing you're not the pizza guy." Jane joked making the blonde laugh.

"No I'm sorry to disappoint you I'm just the nurse."

"Well damn." The brunette sent the other woman a smile and allowed her to come into the house, "Can I get you anything?"

"I believe I'm supposed to be taking care of you not the other way around Detective Rizzoli."

"You can call me Jane."

"Okay Jane. I'm Brooklyn." She stuck out her left hand for Jane to shake which Jane accepted with a smile letting go after a few seconds.

"You're a lefty?"

"No but you are. My mom always told me you have to start out on the right foot with someone. And shaking hands with someone's dominant hand is the best way to do that."

"You're a smart woman."

"Only on days that end in y." Brooklyn grinned following Jane as she made her way back to the living room, "Is there anything you need though?"

"Nah. The only thing I have problems with is when it starts throbbing and Maura has to massage it."

"Is it hurting?"

"Not right now. Sit down?"

"Thanks." Brooklyn took a seat on the couch with Jane maintaining a respectable distance.

"Are you going to be bored out of your mind if I sit and watch sports all day?"

"Are you kidding me? I love sports! If I get to sit here and be paid to watch sports I'll be the happiest woman on Earth." Jane smiled in satisfaction at the response she was given. Maura had made a good pick with this nurse. Someone she could get along with.

When the front door opened and then closed Jane roused from the couch startled at the sound. She must have fallen asleep at one point while watching TV. The detective looked around for the nurse only to find she must have already left. High heels hitting the floor made her smile. Those heels only meant one thing.

"Maur."

"Mmhm." Leaning over the couch Maura gave her girlfriend a slow kiss. Relishing in the feel of the other woman's lips Maura didn't pull away until her lungs commanded her to do so, "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah I must've fallen asleep watchin' TV."

"Was your nurse alright today? You didn't call me to tell me you were going to strangle her so I'm optimistic." Jane laughed a deeper laugh than what she normally did from the sleep which caused Maura to close her legs together. The sound of Jane was…for lack of a better word orgasmic.

"She was actually pretty great. Good pick Maur."

"Better than your doctor?" She pouted adorably which led to Jane pulling her to her lap.

"No one is better than my doctor."

"Oh?"

"Believe me babe. There's nobody else in the world that could take care of me like you do."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah really." Jane bit her lip in concentration, "Which reminds me. I don't want something really greasy for dinner."

"What do you want then?"

"I'm thinking we should skip straight ahead to dessert." The brunette smirked closing the gap between them.

RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI

"Will you help me do something?" Jane asked as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Sure what do you need help with?"

"I was thinking I should make Maura some dinner. Nothing big or anything just something simple."

"That's sweet."

"Whatever." The detective grumbled standing up from the couch and walked into the kitchen waiting for Brooklyn to join her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe some spaghetti? There's some whole wheat noodles in the cabinet."

"Whole wheat?" Brooklyn nose crinkled in distaste of the food which Jane affirmed with a nod of her head.

"Yeah it's not really my thing either but you have to do what you have to do right?"

Jane began to get out the necessary food and cookware instructing Brooklyn on what needed to be done. She smiled as the nurse immediately began to help. This was not what she had been expecting when Maura had told her she would be getting a nurse. Instead of getting a drill sergeant she got the most laid back person ever. And Jane loved Maura more than her next breath, she'd die for her (which like come on she proved that outside of headquarters that day), but sometimes the doctor could be overprotective. If Maura was here there'd be no way she'd be getting to cook anything.

Suddenly an idea hit the brunette. Putting some sauce onto a spoon she eyed up Brooklyn who was chopping up tomatoes. Closing one eye in concentration she aimed the spoon and released it making the sauce land on the woman's cheek. A screech left the blonde who turned around with a set of narrowed eyes.

"You did not just sauce me."

"Oh I did. What are you gonna do about it blondie?"

A piece of tomato went flying through the air and landed in the unruly curls Jane had neglected to put up. Letting out a growl she continued the mini-food fight only stopping when she heard Maura unlock the door and walk in.

Maura looked around at her kitchen in surprise. What in the world was going on? And more importantly who was the gorgeous blonde that was currently rubbing sauce in her girlfriend's face? This was the nurse that Jane had been raving about? Giving her a once over she could see why Jane had been so receptive.

"Hey babe."

"Sweetheart." The doctor cleared her throat before continuing, "What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to make you dinner with Brooklyn's help but then I sort of started a food fight." Jane admitted reluctantly.

"Dr. Isles I am so sorry. This is not how I was hoping we would meet for the first time. I am such a fan of your work." Brooklyn apologized and Maura wanted in that moment to be rude but she could see the other woman was sincere in her compliments.

"There's no need to apologize I know that Jane started it and you simply retaliated. I've been on the receiving end of the detective's food assaults more than once."

"Why don't you go change and let us clean up here? No matter what the kitchen looks like dinner is almost ready."

"Okay. It was a pleasure to meet you Nurse…"

"Please I'm Brooklyn." The blonde interrupted with a kind smile that made Maura irritated in a way that she couldn't explain.

"Brooklyn." Maura finished before walking up the stairs to change into her yoga pants and an old t-shirt Jane left lying around.

By the time the kitchen was clean the food was finished and Jane insisted that Brooklyn take a container home with food. Walking the blonde to the door Jane smiled at the thanks the nurse offered her. Maura waited out of sight so she could watch how the two interacted. Her heart clenched when Jane stopped Brooklyn from leaving with a touch on the forearm.

"I'm sorry about before."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to embarrass you in front of Maura and I know I did anyway. You're totally fucking awesome at being my nurse and I just don't want you to worry about Maur being upset."

"I think Dr. Isles was understanding when she walked in on our food fight."

"Yeah Maura's cool like that. Hold up," Jane wiped a bit of sauce from Brooklyn's nearest cheek, "You had some sauce."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." The brunette opened the door allowing the nurse to leave for the day.

Maura was not sure what to think of the actions. It wasn't like Jane to even touch someone else let alone to go out of her way to make sure their feelings weren't hurt. This was the Jane that was reserved for her and her alone. She was not keen on sharing her girlfriend. Making her way into the kitchen she waited for her girlfriend so they could have dinner. She was probably just overreacting…yeah that's all it was.

RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI

"So why don't we do something besides watch ESPN all day?" Brooklyn asked as Jane opened the door to let her in.

"Well hi to you too."

"Sorry, hi." The nurse giggled, "Come on let's do something."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"A walk? I'm not a dog you know. I don't have to be taken out for a walk and to be allowed to use the bathroom.

"Come on! We've been sitting in there for a week doing nothing."

"Pretty sure you told me that was your ideal job the first day."

"Jane, please."

"Alright, alright." Putting on her tennis shoes she grabbed her keys and locked the door, "Where are we going?"

"The park?"

"Fine but I'm getting ice cream."

"Of course."

They'd been sitting on a park bench for over an hour and Jane was yet to be bored. Brooklyn was a great listener and she wasn't so boring herself. It was rare for Jane to actually enjoy another person's company without wanting to strangle them after a certain amount of time so it was a nice change.

"So your dad is a Senator?"

"Yeah he is."

"Then no offense but why are you working? You probably don't have to, right?"

"Money wise? Probably not. But I can't imagine not doing something. And I always wanted to be a nurse; I didn't want to become a politician."

"What do your parents think about what you do? They can't be happy about that right?"

"What do yours think about what you do?"

"Ah good point."

"I don't think anyone's parents are ever truly happy with what their kids do." Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders taking a drink of her iced coffee before throwing away the empty cup.

"Yeah you're probably right about that. Just wait til you meet my Ma."

"You're probably just alike." The blonde teased earning her an angry glare in return.

"Take it back."

"Never!" Jane sat down her bowl of ice cream and began to tickle the other woman who laughed loudly begging her to stop. The sound of Maura's ringtone came from Jane's pocket making Jane stop her assault to answer to phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, sweetheart. I tried calling the house but you didn't answer." Maura smiled as she sat at her desk with the door closed. There was nothing like spending a break talking to Jane.

"Yeah sorry babe. We went out."

"Oh. Well that's nice." The Medical Examiner was surprised at the simple way Jane was referring to them as a 'we'.

"Yeah it's nice to get out some. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I was just calling because I miss you."

"Right back at you." Maura's forehead crinkled in confusion. Right back at you? Since when was that the response she got when she told Jane she missed her?

"Jane! Stop it!" Brooklyn's laugh carried through the phone and Maura was even more uneasy then she was thirty seconds ago.

"You brought this on yourself!" The detective chuckled lightly, "Take it back and I'll stop!"

"Okay, okay I take it back!"

"Thank you!" Brooklyn stood and walked toward the bathroom to freshen herself up after her hair was messed up by the woman she was sitting with.

Maura sat on the other end of the line perplexed and pissed off. What was going on between those two? They 'went out' and now it sounded like Jane was tickling her. Jane didn't do something like that unless it was to Maura and that nurse was not Maura. Clearing her throat she waited for her girlfriend to return to the conversation they were having.

"Sorry babe. What were you saying?"

"That I miss you and I can't wait to see you this evening. Are you missing me or are you just fine with your nurse?" Maura couldn't help but snap a little.

"Babe trust me you home sounds awesome." Jane hadn't picked up on the hostility her girlfriend was sending off.

"Just be prepared."

"For what?"

"You're mine when I get home Jane Rizzoli."

"Um okay. I don't really follow though."

"When I see you Jane I'm going to fuck you."

Jane's eyes widened in surprise. Maura never used language like that. She waited a moment before she responded, "Maur?"

"See you in a few hours lover."

The line went dead and Jane was left with questions rolling around in her head. What had made Maura act like that? Not that she didn't like the sound of it but it just wasn't the Maura she was used to.

Jane walked out of the bathroom in just her towel so she could get her clothes out of the closet. She was met by a determined looking Maura wearing only a corset and black six inch heels. Oh fuck that was a nice view.

"Wow."

"Drop the towel." Maura's voice commanded no room for argument so Jane did as she was told immediately.

"Hmm." The ME pushed her girlfriend until she was laying flat on the bed her body completely open and vulnerable. Usually Maura wanted to go slow. She wanted to love every inch of Jane's body with tenderness and gentle touches. But tonight was different. Tonight was about showing everyone that Jane was hers and she did not share.

Climbing on top of her girlfriend Maura bit down harshly on the tanned neck in front of her causing Jane to arch up in pleasure. Licking the wound she made her way down to small but firm breasts. Tweaking a nipple until it was as hard as a diamond she watched as Jane's chest began to heave in delight.

Every once in a while Jane would mumble out a plea or a thank you. Maura knew by the time she made it to those washboard abs that Jane was more than ready for her. Laying sloppy kisses against the stomach she so admired Maura bit the left hip bone followed by a nip to the right.

"Maura please." Jane pleaded when Maura just stared at the place that was most ready for her.

"Tell me what you want."

"You!" The brunette screamed as Maura finally put her mouth on the one place she was begging for.

RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI- RI-RI-RI-RI-RI

The next day Jane couldn't help but move a little slower. But it was so worth it. Maura had come unleashed last night and it was amazing. There was no way she could complain about what she had gotten the night before. Shouting at the door for Brooklyn to come in she took a drink from the water she was holding in her right hand.

"Hey."

"Hey Brook."

"Are we back to watching ESPN today?"

"Come on the Sox are playing The Yankees today cut me a little slack."

"Okay fine."

The blonde smiled sitting down beside the other girl with a playful huff. Jane casually laid her arm behind the back of the couch her hand absentmindedly playing with the blonde hair she found there. It was comforting to have a nurse that was more a friend than someone who was a bitchy stranger.

"So I tried that place you told me about."

"Oh yeah? I told you their fries were awesome."

"You were right and their burgers were great too."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just like to brag that you know everything." Brooklyn teased rolling her eyes and pulling her legs underneath her so she was completely facing the brunette.

"Well you know I just like to make sure everyone else knows it too."

Jane laughed as Brooklyn made another joke concerning the Yankees. It was nice to have someone else share in her hatred of the evil empire. Maura tried but it just wasn't her thing to spew hateful words towards a sports team. A chuckle escaped her that made her stomach hurt and she hissed in pain.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

"Just a little twinge. I'll be fine."

"Here. Let me look at it."

Moving over until she was on her knees Brooklyn lifted her shirt to look at the wound. Feeling that it was tight Brooklyn began to lightly massage it. Instantly Jane felt relief from the pressure and she whined at the feeling. It was heavenly.

"How does that feel?"

"Gah…it feels so good Brook." Jane moaned her body arching up into the hands that were making her feel so wonderful.

"What the hell is this?!" A voice shouted breaking the two apart.

Brooklyn immediately sat up on her knees and Jane turned to face her girlfriend who had a look in her eyes she had never seen before. It was practically murderess.

"Hey M."

"Do not 'hey M' me!" Maura snapped throwing her purse on the table and making her way until she was standing in front of the couch, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"My side was hurting. Brook was just massaging it."

"I promise Dr. Isles I wasn't doing anything inappropriate." Brooklyn assured her standing from the couch in an attempt to move away from the angry doctor.

"Brook why don't you go and let me talk to Dr. Isles." Jane offered and watched as Brooklyn practically ran out the door.

"Of course you just had to save her from the wrath of the big bad wolf!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No!" The brunette yelled standing until they were eye to eye.

"Oh really? So you're telling me you two haven't been flirting the whole time she's been Jane's nurse?"

"Flirting?" Jane looked honestly confused at the accusation.

"The little food fight in the kitchen, wiping the sauce off her face, tickling her in the park, the little 'massage' I just walked in on." Maura put air quotes around the word massage her face turning more red with every word she said.

"All of that was innocent! She's my nurse Maura and she's become my friend but that's all."

"Don't act like you haven't been flirting with her."

"I have not been flirting with her. I've been having fun. I'm here alone all day without you, all damn day. So I goof around with my nurse, so what? It's _harmless_. She's not hitting on me and I'm not hitting on her. She's not even my type!"

"She's everyone's type!"

"Oh come on Maura be serious!" Jane threw her hands up into the air.

"She's blonde, a size two, her father's a senator, oh and did I mention she's a nurse! She's Little Miss Perfect!"

"I have no attraction toward Brooklyn. Is she good looking? Yes. Is she a good nurse? Hell yes she is. But she's not you Maura! That's all I want is you! Hell woman I can barely walk today because of what we did last night. That's why I needed the massage."

"What?"

"Yeah last night, which I guess now makes sense, when you were staking your claim my body is sore. The 'ole body isn't used to the strenuous exercise yet. I wasn't about to get a happy ending M. Brooklyn made me laugh and I was still sore so my wound started hurting."

"So you two weren't?"

"No way."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Why? Because you got jealous? Babe welcome to my life. Every day we walk out of the house together that's how I feel."

"I owe her a huge apology." Maura sighed when she realized what a fool she had been by assuming the two were attempting to have an affair.

"Maybe a muffin basket? Or maybe if you let her get to second base with me that would call it square."

"That's not funny." The doctor's mouth went into a thin line.

"Too soon?"

"Too soon Rizzoli." Maura kissed her girlfriend on the corner of her mouth, "Why don't we go upstairs and you can get a massage from the good doctor?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about."


End file.
